


Happy Ever After-Sort of

by tweedleboobsmcgee



Series: Strictly Angel Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedleboobsmcgee/pseuds/tweedleboobsmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday is movie night with the feathered asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After-Sort of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Who asked for a sequel. I might add more later. Thanks so much!

Friday night is movie night. It's kind of become a tradition in the Winchester-Angel-occupying-Rufus'-house-household that every Friday night, the Winchesters will each make it home and plop down on the old couch and watch a classic. Usually they aren't chickflicks. Or horror. Nobody seems to be impressed with the not-so-gory effects and predictable jumpscares. Not to mention the really, really inaccurate lore behind it all. It usually brings out a cringe from Sam or Dean, a slightly judgmental eyebrow furrow from Adam, and sort of amused airs from all three -sometimes more- angels.

Today it's five.

\- -

Adam got home first, coming from some godforsaken library somewhere that Michael had taken him to, heavily loaded with stacks of novels. Since he was on popcorn duty that week, he let Michael choose the movie while he'd gone to the kitchen and rummaged for any of the microwavable stuff. 

Not quite unexpectedly, Michael had chosen the _Titanic_ for the umpteenth time. 

A while later, Sam dropped in, an overly excited Gabriel hanging off of him. He'd made a face at the DVD that Michael was attempting to put in, but went over to help him anyways. Sam wasn't notoriously picky, like Dean was.

Dean, comes by around five minutes after the popcorn had been converted to caramel drizzled with chocolate and then fought over between Gabriel and Adam, and before Lucifer came downstairs and annoyed Sam until he'd made another bucket of buttery popcorn. Sam obliged, mostly because he didn't like caramel popcorn either, then greeted Dean and Cas with a grin. Cas gave a nod, and really quite expectedly, Dean made a face at the DVD. 

Anyways, after Sam had finished microwaving, he brought it over and dropped it in Lucifer's lap. Lucifer offered an appreciative smile, and Sam just rolled his eyes before ushering all the kids to the sofa, getting the lights, and -somehow- finding the remote in the dark and pressing play. Five minutes into the movie, he swore loudly as Balthazar popped out of nowhere, sitting on the couch by Dean and Cas.

\- -

Sam vaguely notices that somehow, Adam ends up leaning against Michael, sleepy eyes blinking slowly and Dean snoring with his head tipped back and Cas alternating between amused, fond looks at Dean and Balthazar, who's trying to stick a spoon in Dean's unsuspecting mouth, and intrigued ones at the screen. Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel were just one tangled mess of limbs. Sam unconsciously put an arm around Gabriel's smaller shoulders, and Lucifer has his head in Sam's lap. Gabriel is twiddling absentmindedly with Lucifer's blond hair, and Sam smiles a bit to himself when he notices. He really does appreciate when they show  affection for each other. Because it's pretty rare.

Small smiles make their ways onto both the angels' faces, and Sam blushes a bit and then pointedly ignores them. He's always forgetting that they can do those angel tricks where they read his dumb mind. Lucifer lets out a chuckle at that, and Gabriel snorts. Sam grins in spite of himself, and looks over to where Balthazar is slowly inserting not only one, but three or four spoons into Dean's giant mouth as well as several popped kernels of corn, as if in a game of tumbling towers, and he resists laughing. Cas is trying to look disapproving, but is doing a very bad job. Adam is nodding off onto Michael's shoulder, who has an arm wrapped around Adam's waist, but his gaze is fixated on the screen.

None of them look in the least angelic, and Sam does laugh this time. Balthazar throws him a mildly offended look before picking up another piece of popcorn.

\- -

Dean makes a gagging noise when he wakes up, twenty minutes from the end of the movie, and for a minute, Sam thinks Michael is going to smite him for interrupting. But Michael continues to turn to the screen as if ensnared. Gabriel has a glazed sort of look in his eyes, and Lucifer's eyes are closed. Sam just sits for a few minutes longer, before leaning over to wipe off the popcorn stuck to the corner of Gabriel's lip. He just barely resisted kissing it off. Gabriel blinks, the dazed look gone, and Sam regrets ever doing anything in the history of ever. This is ridiculous. Sam was going to be a lawyer, yet he keeps forgetting that Gabriel can  _read his mind._ Gabriel winks, and his tongue darts out to pass over his lip. Sam sighs loudly, but he has better self control. Even if Gabriel serves as an excellent distraction from the movie. 

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows, and Sam snorts. He starts when he notices Lucifer's eyes peering up at him, and he returns the gaze. A small smile quirks his mouth, and Sam leans down to kiss him. Two seconds later, it clicks in his head, and he pulls back pointedly. Sure enough, Lucifer is sending a smug look in Gabriel's direction, who harrumphs dramatically and turns away from Sam. Who ignored both of them. Immature children. They should both know better, geez.

Struck by impulse, Sam leans over and pecks Gabriel's cheek in consolation. Gabriel keeps his high and mighty face, but Sam can tell he's mollified. 

Any other moments that were going to happen cease to exist before they're born, because Dean accidentally pushes Adam off the couch while grabbing for Balthazar, who ducks behind Castiel. Adam topples over and yelps, just waking up. Michael subconsciously pulls him back into his lap, and curls protectively around him. Adam just groans, and buries his face in Michael's neck. Dean gives some form of a battle cry as he tackles both Castiel and Balthazar in one jump.

Sam watches them roughhouse and he smiles. 

This isn't exactly what he expected would happen after the Apocalypse. It's certainly lacking in the violence and death department.

But it's definitely a million times better.


End file.
